The Magical World of Us
by CammieSwan1785
Summary: Rory and Jess watch a movie, plan a trip and wedding? LIT! Rated T to be safe.CH4 Edited!
1. The Movie

**AN: Ok I wrote this while watching Beauty and the Best.**

**Background info: Jess never left. He graduated in the top 5 percent of his class and went to college. He also went to the grandparents with out a black eye and an attitude so they adore Jess. Dean tried to get back together with Rory multiple time cause he doesn't understand the word no. Luke and Lorelai got married when Rory and Jess were in their sophomore year of college. Rory and Jess are engaged and they already graduated college for a year now trying to plan their wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Disney World, or Beauty and the Beast.**

Rory and Jess were sitting the Crap Shack watching Beauty and the Beast while eating a mountain of junk food and pizza. Rory sang every song perfectly while Jess just watched this comparing his fiancé and the award-winning movie.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

After the movie Jess spoke aloud his thoughts.

"You know that movie is almost like our life."

"What me as the town weirdo who is trapped in a castle with talking and moving furniture and fall in love with a furry beast, which is you, and save your life by some crazy guy who can't get over that I don't want him. Oh, yeah that is definitely our life."

"No but the whole seeing underneath the looks to find the good in me. Also that Belle reads crazy like you but I have the better library with more books. Plus you have a lovely voice like her."

"Now you're being crazy."

"I'm not. And the Gaston guy is like Dean, a stalker who can't take no for an answer. And the beast guy has a small temper and doesn't think he's good enough for her. See just like I see my self with you."

"But now you see so what are you getting at?"

"But in the end Belle finally breaks him down, and he is kind and he is turned back into the prince and became more open because he fell in love."

"Huh, I guess you are right."

"But I also have to point out that her only parent she lived with is a loon, like yours."

"Now that was just mean. My mom is not that crazy. Now hand me Larry."

"Who?"

"Larry, the remote. My mom's name for it not mine."

Jess looks at her trying to prove his point.

"Ok, she is nuts but she is still my mom. Anyway, I guess I agree but who is Luke? Now I think you don't know the answer to that."

"Actually I do. Clocks worth (sp?). He is the guy who is telling what is right to do and wrong and can be fun if he lets loose a bit."

"I give up! A Yale education gone to waste trying to outsmart the man I love to prove I am right."

" Ah, yeah you can try but you won't win."

"Wait, what about Miss Patty and Babbette?"

"The two women in the beginning talking about Belle."

"Ok I give, now when we go to Disney World I am keeping you away from the France Pavilion in Epcot. I don't even think they know that much about it."

"Since when are we going to Disney World?"

"Since my grandparents are going and they got three rooms, one for them one for mom and Luke and one for us."

"Your grandparents in Disney World, now this I got to see."

"Yeah, mom couldn't contain her laughter when they told us."

"I wouldn't either, Emily in Disney World." Jess was laughing just with the thought.

"Yeah, our flight leaves 5 am next Friday. First class, too. Thank god mom and Luke have the seats behind Emily and Richard. I hope you weren't thinking you were going to sleep because mom is going to annoy her so much."

"Well let's get this cleaned up and go to bed."

They went in to Rory's room and fell asleep dreaming about their up coming trip.

**Review! Let me know if you want this to continue.**


	2. The Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Disney World**

_Friday_

At 2:30 am, a limo picked up Rory, Lorelai, Jess, and Luke at the Crap Shack, courtesy of Emily and Richard. It then picked up the latter pair and headed to the airport to start this vacation. Emily, Richard, Rory, and Jess sat in the same row the first on the left and the latter on the right. Luke and Lorelai sat behind Emily and Richard. The first two hours of the flight everyone slept. Once Emily started complaining everyone woke up.

"How long to you think it will take for some to tell my mother to shut up?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Soon because I am very close to paying someone to tell her."

"Why are you not brave enough to say it yourself?"

"No, because I would like to live through this vacation, thank you."

Lorelai sat looking out the window for a few moments. She turned to Luke again.

"I want coffee."

"So press the button over your head and have the stewardess get you coffee."

"But I don't want their disgusting coffee, I want your special coffee."

"Well you won't be able to have any coffee made by me until we are at the hotel."

"Boo, you suck."

Lorelai tempted to be stubborn but kept looking up at the mocking button. She came close to pushing it until; Luke finally pressed it for her.

"Yes, sir?" the kind woman asked.

"Can you give this poor helpless woman here that I call my wife some coffee before she drives me more insane?"

"Yes sir." She walked away to get the coffee.

"I make you insane?" Lorelai looked at him like she was upset, but only joking.

"Only when it comes to your bottomless pit eating habits and the addiction to coffee."

Lorelai only smiled and drank her coffee when the stewardess came back.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory was listening to Jess read Oliver Twist to her. She kept thinking about her wedding plans again, trying to think of something.

"Hey Jess?" she turned to him after he finished that chapter.

"Yeah."

"When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever."

"Where do you want to get married?"

"Wherever."

"Whenever, wherever. Why does this feel like a repeated conversation?"

"Cause it is. Instead of asking me about what I want to do and where I want to live, you're asking me about our wedding."

" Don't you want help at all with it?"

"Just tell me when and were. I'll dress in what ever you want me to wear, just as long as I marry you."

"Aw that is so sweet." Rory turned towards the aisle where both her mother and grandmother have aisle seats. "Hey, I need help with the wedding plans, can you guys help?"

"Isn't Jess supposed to help you?" Lorelai asked leaning forward.

"He says what ever I want."

"Well your dress Miss Celine will help with so that is done." Emily added.

"I want a early fall wedding so that will narrow the dates."

"Now where do you want it?" asked Lorelai.

"Well if we have it in Stars Hollow, either the bridge or the grounds of the old inn."

"Why at the inn?"

"That where Jess and I had our first kiss."

"The one at Sookie's Wedding?"

"Yep."

"Weren't you with Dean at the wedding?" asked Emily.

"Yeah but I have been in love with Jess for a while when I saw him and when he said he moved back for me, I just kissed him."

"Hey, I remember I never said I came back for you. Besides after that kiss you ran off to D.C. and didn't have any contact with me at all." Jess added from his seat.

"Ok, ok, its done with and you guys are getting married isn't that enough?" Asked Lorelai trying to stop a debate between them.

"Yes." They both said.

"Ok, good. We will put together everything after our vacation."

"Ok." Replied Rory and Emily.

"Ok, now mom what are you and dad wearing when we do the parks?"

"T-Shirts and shorts with tennis shoes. Why?"

"Because when we go to Downtown Disney tonight, I am so buying you both matching shirts with Mickey Mouse on them."

"You will do no such thing."

Emily and Lorelai continued to bicker while Rory laid her head on Jess's shoulder and went to sleep for the next hour or so.

**Review! See the first of the wedding plans and a JavaJunkie moment.**


	3. Relaxtion, I THINK NOT

AN: Long, long time

**AN: Long, long time. I know. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I know it's short but the next one should be up soon after.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. If I did Jess would be w/ Rory on GG.**

Once the plane touched the ground, the vacation that most people would call insane started.

Each couple got their bags and the keys to their rental cars and drove to the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. The rooms that were booked for them were a room per couple. Lorelai and Luke's room was next to Rory and Jess's with a joining door. Richard and Emily's room was across the hall. After they settled in, they held a 'meeting' in Lorelai's room to decided what they shall now do. Well they were until Emily spoke up.

'Richard and I already decided what we should all do this afternoon seeing as there is no point in doing a park today.'

'Ok mom, what is this great idea?'

'Well I thought that we girls would spend the day in the spa. You know facials, nails, waxes, body wraps, the whole thing my treat.'

'That sounds great grandma.'

'Yeah, maybe this time you will shut up this time.' Lorelai mumbled.

'What was that?' Emily asked.

'Oh, I said I hope it was as great as last time.'

'So what will the guys do?' asked Rory.

'Well,' Richard spoke up, 'I suggested we would golf.'

Well the only response from Jess and Luke was a fake smile plastered on their faces.

The girls headed off toward the spa to be pampered. Before they left, they all decided they would go to the Rainforest Café for dinner.

'So mom, what are we having done today?'

"Well first is our waxes of the eyebrows, legs, and Brazilian bikini.'

Lorelai and Rory stopped walking when the heard the word 'Brazilian' come out of Emily Gilmore's mouth.

'What is wrong?' demanded Emily.

'Well, mom I didn't know you got Brazilian waxes.'

'Of course I go every 5 months I have from 6 years ago when a woman at the DAR told me it felt amazing after and I like the feeling it leaves.'

'Omigod, when will I learn to keep my mouth shut?' Lorelai asked looking up to the sky hoping for an answer.

'What is with you? Both of you have had it done both right?' Lorelai and Rory slowly nodded they head a little afraid. 'Then come on. Now you have to wait and see what else you are getting done.'

Emily walked ahead of them. Lorelai pulled Rory over really quick.

'Quick text Jess telling him secret meeting without grandparents in your room before dinner.' Lorelai whispered

'What, why?'

'Just do it. I will explain later.'

"Fine' Then they both walked into the spa.

Review!! Golf Chapter up next weekend hopefully.


	4. Golf, Spa, and Pool Meetings

I really id try to get this out a while ago but the other chapters I started to right didn't sound good, so I had my sister help me out

**I really did try to get this out a while ago but the other chapters I started to right didn't sound good, so I had my sister help me out. Enjoy!**

Across the way from the Grand Floridian, Luke, Jess, and Richard arrived to the golf course. **(My dad never golfed in DW so I have no idea on how they go on to the course and if they rent the golf clubs.)**

Arriving at Hole 1, the interrogation began.

'So, Luke, how is the diner? Business well?' Richard asked.

'It has been good. Since Jess moved back, I had extra help so I had more people coming in lately.' Luke replied.

'Either they want food or threaten me.' Jess mumbled, but none of the older men heard him.

'Jess, how have you been? Did you start writing a second book yet?' Richard says as he gets ready to hit the golf ball.

'Not yet but I am hoping for some inspiration from this trip and the up coming wedding plans.'

'How are those plans going by the way?' Luke asked.

'I told Rory on the plane that all she can have complete reign over this whole thing. She just has to tell me when, where, and what I will be wearing.'

'Uh oh.' Luke said

"What?'

'Well Jess, you shouldn't have Rory do all the plans. You must have say in it, even if Lorelai and Emily are helping. If you shove her away telling her you don't care about the details, she is going to thing you don't car about the wedding at all.' Richard replied for Luke.

'What that is crazy! Rory would know that I want to get married. I am the one who proposed.'

'Yeah, but it won't matter then. Doing wedding plans with these women are like making fun of a pregnant hormonal woman.' Luke replied.

'Yeah, right.' Jess said sarcastically.

'It's true, I had to do it twice remember.' Richard said.

'And I once.'

'Fine I will help, only because I know Rory and if anything this wedding may turn out like a 3-ring circus.'

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

**The girls coming out of the spa.**

'Wow I feel like a new woman.' Said Rory.

'Oh yes, that massage was great. I feel so calm like I never had to worry about DAR details or firing and hiring maids. And the waxing I feel like my skin is like a baby's bottom.' Emily said.

'Oh my, mom, please stop talking about baby's bottoms associated with _all _the waxing you had done. I don't think I can get another waxing with that picture again.'

'Let's changed the topic, please.' Rory said.

'So mom is this your first time to this magical place called Disney World?'

'Yes it is. Is it yours also because I do not recall you taking Rory here?'

'Well we were going to go when we were going to do the roller coaster trip, grandma, but then I got the job on the campaign trail.'

'Well then, let's head back to the rooms and take a nap. We had an eventful day and I do not want to be tired for dinner. I will make the reservations at the restaurant. What was the name again? Tree Diner?' Emily asked.

'No mom, the Rainforest Café. Just go to the concierge and tell them, they will know what you're talking about.'

'Alright girls, see you in a couple hours. I will make reservations for 7 so be in the hall way out side the rooms near the elevator by 6:15.'

'Bye mom.' 'Bye, grandma.' Rory and Lorelai said at the same time.

'So,' Lorelai turned to Rory, 'It's about 3:30, want to go sit at the pool and see if any guy flirts with us.'

'Ok just let me text Jess to meet us at the pool wit the grotto.'

'You do that and find us chairs and I will go get us sodas.

_Hey when you are done golfing you and Luke come to the pool with the grotto and we will have our meeting here._

Rory waited while the message was being sent. She sat down on a lounge chairs closest to the walkway.

_Sure what is the meeting about anyway?_

_IDK, it was mom's idea._

_Well we are almost done. We're on the last hole. So Luke and I will be there within the next half hour. _

_K, love you _

_Love you too _

'Here is your soda. What did Jess say?' Lorelai said handing her a Coke.

'They will be here within a half hour.'

'Ok so now let's people watch and make up fake background stories about them.'

'What ever just don't go yelling at a person their fake name and bother them by saying your one night stand with them sucked or something like that.'

'When have I ever done that?'

'It was only an example.'

'Fine.' Lorelai sips her soda and begins to watch people.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

The 'meeting' Lorelai wanted was just an insane idea. She thinks That Emily and Richard are not Emily and Richard, but really pod people. As soon as she said that idea, well Jess, Rory and Luke got up and started walking away from her. She claims her parents are insane with the tennis shoes, and the waxes (Luke and jess cringed at that), and the weird bonding they are having. So now they are getting ready to go to dinner in Downtown Disney at the amazing Rainforest Café. Lorelai and Rory just really want to go to Goofy's Candy Co. but they have a feeling Luke won't let them 'rot their insides and die young' with this amazing candy.

Now at exactly 6:15, they went into the hall. But there stood Richard and Emily about to knock on their door.

'Lorelai, really, when I said be ready by 6:15 I meant already be at the elevators before then not leave your room at 6:15.' Emily scolded.

'Well sorry mom, not everyone can be as early and ready as you. Plus Rory and I were ready it was Luke taking forever because he couldn't find the shirt he wanted to wear.'

'Whatever let's go so we are not late.'

Emily led the group to the elevators while the 5 others followed behind.

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Downtown Disney part 1

Dinner went well, except for Emily's opinions. With her comment on how this is not civilized place to eat with animal sounds going off around them. Eating and drinking things that have weird names, and the ridiculous 'storm' that goes off every 20 minutes.

Of course just to make the dinner more fun, Lorelai and Rory ordered margaritas that were in the light up glasses. And who refuses to let these Gilmore Girls but the glasses, Emily only, but that did not stop them.

After dinner, they walked around that part of the Downtown area. The couples spilt up and went separate ways to later meet up at the World of Disney store.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory and Jess went to Disney's Days of Christmas shop. They wanted to see if they could find some Christmas things for their first Christmas of being married.

'Hey Jess come check this out.' Rory called from across the store. Jess looked over and saw here hanging an ornament with Mickey and Minnie dressed up as a bride and groom holding hands.

'Jess, can we get this please? It even has the year on it so it would be perfect.' Rory asked while giving Jess the puppy dog look.'

'Ok fine, but if anyone asks, I refused to buy it for you. Just to keep up my reputation, you know.'

'Yes! Thank you!' she kissed his cheek and run off to the cashier.

'What am I going to do with her?' Jess mumbled following after her.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Luke and Lorelai headed to Team Mickey Athletic Club. Of course Luke was the only one interested in the sports equipment while Lorelai was looking at the fashionable clothes.

'Hey Luke, look at this visor.' Lorelai was wearing a yellow visor that had Tinkerbelle sitting with an attitude that said "Miss Attitude" above it.

'Well that definitely is for you. Are you going to get it?'

'Yeah and one for my mother.'

'Oh yeah, cause that visor is going to make Emily's day.'

'Well it will fulfill one of my goals for the day.'

Luke smirked and went back at looking at the softballs that were next to him.

'Luke! Look at these basketballs! They are so cute, perfect for little kids.'

'Yeah perfect for small little jam-hands.'

'Oh, Luke, don't you want to have another kid?' Lorelai looked at him pleadingly.

'Yeah and how great would I be at raising kids? I always got them when they were able to take care of them selves and not really depend on me.'

'Luke that wasn't your fault. Also it wasn't Liz's fault for not being the best mother, but sent her kid to someone who could be the best father.'

'Thanks for saying that.'

'It's the truth.'

'Come here.' Luke then gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

'Now let's go pay for these visors and meet up with our little group.' Luke said as they pull away.

**REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**


	6. AN: IMPORTANT

**Ok as you can probaly tell, my writing sucks. Plus i am already up to my neck in school work. So if anyone would like to be my beta, let my know in a review or PM. I have the ideas, it's just hard to put words to them.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Halloween

**See now i'm behind in everything, school, life, you name it, i'm behind in it. But i am pleased to announce that the Philadelphia Phillies won the World Series. Anyone within the tri-state should be wearing your Phillies red clothing, and watching the parade either be there or watch it on tv. Happy Halloween! **

**P.S. I will try and update soon!**


End file.
